Rain
by Hinata Hibiki
Summary: OneShot// "La lluvia… tiene que cesar algún día, ¿no?"


Hola~~ Cómo andan~? Aquí traigo un pequeño oneshot, estaba pensado para un concurso... pero se suspendió :P Y como quería subir algún NejiHina esta semana (el capi que viene de drummer boy supongo la próxima semana u//u)

Aclaración: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Kishimoto

Sin más palabrerías, disfuten~

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*

**_Rain_**

No soporto más esto. Es una agonía, una dolorosa espera. El bosque está cerca, pero la lluvia no cesa, pareciera estar de acuerdo conmigo para llorar.

Aquí no hay nada, estoy dentro de la tormenta, estoy dentro de la continua lluvia. Miro al cielo, las nubes no parecen querer calmarse ¿y quién lo haría en este momento? Escucho los truenos, veo los rayos a la distancia, pero el vacío sigue y duele. El final todavía no llega, se alarga y esta espera se me hizo eterna ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ya? Me dicen que no mucho tiempo, solo algunos meses… pero esos meses son dolorosos, la espera puede matar ¿Qué nadie lo sabe? Al parecer nadie lo comprende ¿y si solo me dejo llevar?

Mis ojos se cierran y las siento, esas lágrimas que siempre me niego a mostrar, esa tibieza que no hace más que traerme amargura.

Diez pájaros… diez pájaros libres, no como yo que sigo aquí llorando y buscando esa libertad tan preciada, enjaulado y solo tú tienes la llave para sacarme de entre medio de estos barrotes que impiden que me mueva. Solo tú… Tu rostro sonriente sigue intacto y lo veo, ya estoy cansado de esta realidad, cierro mis ojos y te observo, solo a ti.

Tanto tiempo lo quise negar, tanto tiempo diciendo que era un error, que esto no debía suceder entre nosotros, que somos familia… y lo único que conseguí fue acortar nuestro tiempo juntos, pero ya no más, no puedo traicionarme, nunca más. Murmuro una y otra vez mis sentimientos por ti, pero al parecer sólo mi corazón los oye ¿Podrías escucharlos tú también?

_-Yo lo hice, yo acabé con él. Demostré ante todo el clan que soy digno de desposar a Hinata- sama ¿Aún así hará todo esto?_

_-Lo siento Neji, pero esto ya estaba decidido desde hace mucho. El que tú y Hinata hayan desarrollado sentimientos tan profundos, es irrelevante para ellos… y para el clan._

_-Sigo sin entender el porqué, no logro hacerlo y creo que nunca lo voy a hacer. Pero de algo estoy muy seguro, haré hasta lo imposible para poder estar con ella, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance y más, por ella._

_-Hiashi, es hora de irse. Hinata esta inconsciente, así que no habrá problemas con ella._

_-¡__No lo harán! ¡No lo permitiré!_

_-Tú te callas insolente._

_-Takeshima-sama, no hace falta que active el sello con él._

_-Es necesario Hiashi. Me quedaré aquí, ustedes vayan, me encargaré de que este niño no haga nada imprudente._

El dolor era incesante, en ese tiempo fui un prisionero. Solo en una habitación abandonada, con el maldito sello limitándome hacer cualquier cosa. Salí de esa prisión recién unos días atrás ¿por qué? Me dicen que todo ha terminado, que ya no puedo hacer nada.

Todos lo que conozco me preguntan el porqué de mi ausencia, la tuya y también el porqué de mi estado físico. Yo no contesto, ya casi no hablo y creo que desde que salí de allí solo dije monosílabos. Me miran extrañados y los que saben, lo hacen con un poco de lástima, creo que el no haber comido casi nada, no haberme movido, el hecho de sólo seguir con vida para verte aunque sea una vez más, hizo estragos en mí. Pero no importa… No importa cuantas veces me hayan herido, no importa quien lo hizo tampoco, ya no hay salvación, no hay nadie que me salve, nadie…

_-Hiashi-sama avisó que todo terminó y bien. Dentro de unos días volverán y traen buenas noticias._

Buenas noticias… esas buenas noticias que trae Hiashi-sama ¿lo serán para mí? O ¿sólo buenas noticias para el clan? Pero está bien, aunque solo consiga mirarte a lo lejos, incluso si es solamente eso lo que logre, esta bien…

La lluvia… tiene que cesar algún día, ¿no? Mis piernas ya no me responden y caigo, no logro entender como puede mi cuerpo tener esta tibieza, es mi boca siento un gusto salado y amargo, no puedo detener las lágrimas.

Debes estar cansada de tanto caminar, de tanto pelear con el maldito destino que te impusieron, de estar en contra de ese matrimonio que, supuestamente, es beneficioso para el clan. Teníamos un sueño juntos, que recayó en tus manos cuando yo no pude hacer nada, ese sueño que se desvanece poco a poco.

Cuando todo pase y todos estamos cansados, cuando esta vida esta cansada, habrá algo precioso que nunca podremos olvidar… Nuestro tiempo juntos, el tiempo que luchamos en contra de todos por nosotros, solo nuestros recuerdos de ese tiempo.

Incluso si no puedo estar contigo, incluso si el tiempo no se pueda regresar, yo seguiré aquí por ti… llorando tu ausencia. Con esos sentimientos que hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble como única compañía. Porque la evidencia de que nosotros estuvimos juntos, que nosotros luchamos por nuestro futuro esta aquí, conmigo, contigo… sólo en nosotros…

Aún continúo buscando el sentido de mi nacimiento, ¿será para tu protección? Ya no más, ahora habrá alguien más cuidando de ti, protegiéndote.

Ya no importa que quieran herirme, no sirve conmigo. No importa quien quiera hacerme daño, no lo sentiré. Nadie puede salvarme ahora, pero me conformaré con solo mirarte, con solo estar contigo a la distancia, incluso si no podemos estar juntos… La lluvia, tiene que cesar algún día, ¿no?

Escucho que dices mi nombre, me levantó como puedo, te busco en todos lados… no estas, no apareces. Solo es mi imaginación, que supongo de ahora en más, hará esto con frecuencia. Mi deseo de estar contigo crece, pero paralelamente, mi dolor también lo hace. Vuelvo a caer, no estas aquí… La lluvia, mis lágrimas, tienen que cesar algún día ¿no?

-Lo hice, no me rendí y lo logré... Neji…

Eres tú, me doy vuelta y estas ahí, no es imaginación, se que eres tú. Te miró incrédulo, sin poder creerlo, volviste ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Porque estas así? estas herida, esta muy pálida, estas… como yo.

-Hinata…

Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, me acerco, te abrazo. Estás débil, estas mas liviana… y las siento. Son tibias también, no son como la lluvia, son como las mías. Son nuestras lágrimas…

-Me tomo mucho tiempo… pero aguanté… Cada palabra, cada prueba, cada día sin ti… y lo hice, por nosotros… por ti Neji…

Te miro y tú haces lo mismo, no hace falta alguna otra palabra. Con solo ver nuestros ojos sabemos que pasamos cada uno y fue lo mismo. El mismo sentimiento, el mismo sufrimiento, exactamente lo mismo. Te beso, no aguanto más, te abrazo con toda mi fuerza, que no es mucha. Siento tus manos sobre mi rostro, siento tu cuerpo contra el mío.

-Pude anular el matrimonio, al ver que no me rendía y al saber como estabas tú por no aceptarlo. Hanabi fue de gran ayuda, me apoyó en todo y me decía todo lo que sabía sobre ti, todo lo que podía…

Te abrazo y caemos, en este momento mis fuerzas son nulas, pero ambos sonreímos. Estamos juntos, ya nada más importa.

La lluvia fría parece no querer terminar, es más, lo hace con cada vez más fuerza. Pero la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros cesó y allí esta nuestro arco iris, ahí esta nuestro futuro juntos.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Aww~ XD

Y? qué les pareció? Para lo que me habían leído antes... Estoy mejorando en la escritura? Para los que no.. Cómo escribo?

XD

Bien, ya me retiro y espero comentarios

Jaane~


End file.
